


walking down by the bay, on the shore

by kindoff



Series: antologi kifemkuro [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending, semacam kingdom!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, Kuroko, dan garis pantai di malam hari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking down by the bay, on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> judul diambil dari potongan lagu **The Saltwater Room-Owl City** yang sekaligus jadi _backsound_ pas nulis. Boleh didengerin uwu ~~saya ngefans owl city~~

Kise beberapa kali menjumpai Kuroko berdiri di bibir pantai. Kaki telanjang disapu ombak dan ujung-ujung rambut dipermainkan angin, menatap bintang-bintang yang tak lagi ada di sana. Hal ini terjadi berulang-ulang, salahkan insomnia Kise dan debur ombak yang menggugah itu.

Kuroko masih memakai gelang berlonceng satu di kaki. Alasan mengapa Kise mendengar denting halus di setiap langkah lambat Kuroko, jari-jari kaki pucat dibelai buih-buih merindu pasir. Mungkin lupa melepasnya setelah perjamuan tadi malam di aula besar, atau memang sengaja. Kise menyusupkan dua tangan pada saku celana, melangkah mendekat.

"Hei."

Kuroko menoleh; Kise menangkap sinar bulan menyiram sisi wajah Kuroko. "Ah, malam."

Kuroko kembali menengadah. Baru Kise sadari perempuan itu membawa seekor anjing di pelukan. "Bukankah itu ... anjing yang kaubawa di pesta semalam?"

"Nigou?" Kuroko mengusap kepala si anjing, "namanya Nigou."

Kise tidak berkomentar.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" kali ini Kuroko bertanya.

"Aku ... tidak bisa tidur?" Kise menyentuh tengkuk, rikuh. Merasa canggung entah mengapa. "Debur ombak dari istana terdengar mengundang. Apa kau juga terjaga?"

"Hampir selalu," Kuroko mengusap belakang telinga Nigou. Kise tidak melihat segala sanggul atau jepit atau kilau-kilau menghiasi rambut Kuroko, yang mengingatkan ia pada langit di mana ladang-ladang penuh oleh pekerja-pekerja memanen, peluh namun ada suka ria, di salah satu kota yang pernah Kise kunjungi bersama ayahnya. Perempuan itu sederhana dalam gauh malam hijau lumutnya.

Kise mengamati ombak yang berlarian di sekitar kakinya (dan kaki Kuroko). Terjebak tanpa konversasi membuat ia sedikit-banyak merasa kikuk, bahkan kemampuan diplomatiknya yang telah diakui kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga tidak membantu sama sekali. Apa karena ketenangan Kuroko membuat ia terseret; atau mata bening yang tak dipenuhi perayaan berlebihan walau taffeta dan musik dan ia duduk di samping raja (juga ratu) sebagai tokoh utama tadi malam; tengkuknya yang sedikit membungkuk walau mengamati tiap gerak dansa-dansa itu, di bawah lampu-lampu.

"Kau tahu ..." Kise menggantung ucapan, sambil menengadah pada bulan yang bercermin di tengah laut, "aku sedikit terkejut."

Kuroko tak menanggapi. Menunggu.

"Berita itu baru sampai padaku tujuh hari lalu," Kise tertawa samar. Kuroko tidak menangkap sarkastis, syukurlah. "Maksudku, aku merasa ini lucu. Baru satu bulan lalu kita bertemu, saat kunjunganmu ke negeriku, lalu ... ini seperti mimpi."

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Kise tertawa lebih lepas. Kuroko dapati pantulan cahaya di mata itu. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Sekalipun aku keberatan, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, 'kan? Tapi bukan itu maksudku."

Kuroko menoleh hingga jauh. "Mau berjalan-jalan? Kita bisa bercerita sambil menyusuri garis pantai."

"Tentu, tentu," Kise mengangguk. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menyejajarkan posisi; ia melewatkan senyum tipis Kuroko. "Kau sering melakukan ini? Maksudku, berjalan-jalan di malam hari?"

"Cukup sering," Kuroko membungkuk untuk memungut sebuah kerang, menyimpan di kantung gaun malam. Kise tidak ingin bertanya kenapa. Ia menikmati denyar angin melewati sela-sela rambutnya, mengirim aroma garam; dingin; asing sekaligus akrab. Laut bukan hal yang mampu ia dapatkan setiap hari. Ia terkekeh. "Kau tahu, di sana laut tak sedekat ini."

"Aku akan merindukan ini, kalau begitu."

Kuroko menunjukkan karang-karang curam yang tak terlihat akan gelap; sebait tentang keadaan luar dan Kise tahu Kuroko cerdas sebagaimana kala mereka beradu pedang untuk pertama kali di istana kebesarannya satu bulan lalu, sebagai selingan kunjungan tamu kerajaan (bahkan Kuroko amat lihai dengan pelindung tubuh dan muka, pedang tipis dan runcing. Kise yakin Kuroko telah belajar lama). Kise mengambil satu-dua kesempatan memikirkan lagi sebelum berhenti berjalan, memaksa kaki Kuroko (denting halus itu) ikut terhenti. Pasang sedang tak seberapa tinggi.

"Kau sendiri," Kise memulai, "apa merasa terkejut?"

Kuroko diam sejenak. "Ya. Aku pikir semua orang juga sama."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak menyesal?" Kise melanjutkan. "Aku berpikir beberapa hal. Aku mengakuimu. Berita kecerdasan putri raja itu bukan rumor belaka, kau cerdas. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal mengikuti keputusan ini? Maksudku, kau akan pergi dari negerimu ini. Menjadi bagian dari negeriku, aku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak," jawaban itu lebih cepat dari bayangan Kise. "Aku sudah tahu, dari dulu, seperti generasi-generasi lalu, ini hal lumrah, bukan? Kakakku, Kagami, akan naik tahta menggantikan ayah sebentar lagi. Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya di perjamuan."

Kise tidak perlu bersusah-payah mengingat. Anak sulung itu gagah dan terlihat dapat diandalkan, mengingatkan Kise pada sosok pemimpin sesungguhnya.

"Hanya beberapa anak yang dikirim keluar dari negeri ini. Aku salah satunya. Aku tidak menyesal. Lagipula," Kuroko mengusap kepala Nigou hati-hati, menemukan mata Kise tengah menatap balik. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, "aku senang belajar hal baru."

Kise tercenung sesaat. Ia memutar ucapan Kuroko di kepala, sekedar mencerna ulang, kemudian tertawa. Entah mengapa terpuaskan; mungkin ia terkesan. "Baiklah, terima kasih … Kuroko-san." Jeda ombak berlari dan mata Kuroko mengikuti. Nigou masih nyenyak walau telinganya bergerak-gerak. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Hari ini hari besar kita, 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan kali ini senyum tipis itu tak luput dari mata.

_((di balik sudut pandang, ada dua kerajaan, jaya))_

**Author's Note:**

> intinya kise sama kuroko itu dijodohin lah, tradisi kerajaan jaman dulu (?). hint kingdom!AU yang gagal ya (...)


End file.
